Computer technology is continually advancing, resulting in new computers that are more powerful and cheaper than their predecessors. Such advancement has had a significant affect on people, expanding the types of tasks people perform with their computers as well as increasing the number of people who use computers.
Many computers are currently manufactured with a general purpose “open architecture” operating system installed. An open architecture operating system refers to an operating system that makes numerous functions available to the user and also allows the user to modify the computer by installing additional software programs on the computer that provide additional functionality to the user or by removing software programs from the computer. The operating system can make a wide variety of functionality available to the user, such as recreational or educational programs, reference programs, productivity programs (such as word processing or database functionality), communications programs, etc.
One problem inherent in open architecture systems is they are generally licensed with complete use rights and/or functionality that may be beyond the need or desire of the system purchaser. Consequentially, the purchase price of these systems being indifferent to usage scenarios means users with limited needs pay the same rate for these systems as those with universal needs.
An additional problem with open architecture systems is that virtually anyone can write an application that can be executed on the system. Some applications or devices may not operate properly due to a problem with the application or associated driver, yet many users associate such problems with the manufacturer of the system. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a way for the manufacturer of the system to control the extensibility of the system.
The invention described below addresses these disadvantages by providing restricted software and hardware usage on a computer.